


Unhappenings #H

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She liked the feeling, even if it was only trust and nothing more.





	Unhappenings #H

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 7, 2006.
> 
> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."

Riza glanced down another aisle of books and wished that of all the places for Roy to slip off to, the library would have been closer to the bottom of his list. She couldn't call out for him and the rows seemed endless.

Normally, Riza liked the library - not as much as Sheska did, obviously, but enough that she visited it frequently and knew which sections were which. She knew where the alchemy books were and where the records for certain bits of history were stored.

She just wasn't sure exactly where Roy would be or if, wherever he was, he was alone. Pausing, she thought she heard the sound of a pen scratching on paper as though it had run out of ink. And for some reason, she instantly knew that it was Roy.

Sneaking around the corner, she considered pulling her gun. But it was overkill. She was just supposed to deliver a message.

To call his mother.

"Hawkeye?" Roy looked up from the books he had spread in front of him.

"Are you actually working?" Riza replied as she pulled out the opposite chair and sat. "The sun is shining. Birds are singing. No one has noticed you're gone other than me."

"Which is one of the things I like about you," Roy replied as he thrust one of the books in front of Riza before grabbing her hand and pointing out a passage. "Tell me what you think about that."

"Greatest military coups..." Riza read aloud in a soft whisper, wondering why Roy hadn't let go of her hand.

She liked the feeling, even if it was only trust and nothing more.


End file.
